Some optical disc drives may be employed to both read and write data to an optical disc, and to write a label to an optical disc. When optical disc drives are manufactured at a factory, a power of a laser included in the optical disc drive may be optimized for the best performance, for example, in writing labels to optical discs. However, when an optical disc drive is used over time, degradation in the ability to write labels to optical discs inevitably occurs. For example, dust and other particles may collect on lenses associated with the laser, thereby reducing the amount of the laser power that actually strikes the surface of the optical disc. Also, the laser itself may suffer degradation in performance over time, further reducing the laser power. As a consequence, the label writing capability of the optical disc drive may be significantly degraded over time.